The present invention relates to an auxiliary wheel holder for golf carts, and more particularly to such an auxiliary wheel holder that can be quickly installed in the main rod member of any of a variety of golf carts to hold a pair of auxiliary wheels for permitting the golf cart to be conveniently stably moved on the ground when extended out.
When a conventional golf cart is extended out, it is supported on the ground by the wheels and the bottom bag cradle. Therefore, when the golf cart is extended out, it can not be directly moved on the ground. In order to eliminate this drawback, there is provided a golf cart with auxiliary wheel means that can be directly roved on the ground when extended out. However, the wheel holder of the auxiliary wheel means is specifically designed for a particular model of golf cart, it can not be installed in other golf carts from different suppliers.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary wheel holder which can be conveniently installed in a golf cart to hold a pair of auxiliary wheels, enabling the golf cart to be directly moved on the ground when extended out. It is another object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary wheel holder which fits any of a variety of golf carts. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary wheel holder that can be individually sold in stores, and conveniently installed in any of a variety of golf carts by the consumer without a special training. According to one aspect of the present invention, the auxiliary wheel holder comprises a base frame secured to the main rod member of a golf cart at the bottom to hold a wheel axle and a pair of auxiliary wheels at two opposite ends of the wheel axle, enabling the golf cart to be moved on the ground when the golf cart is extended out, a locating plate fastened to two upright screw rods of the base frame by lock nuts and closely attached to the main rod member of the golf cart at the top to secure the base frame to the main rod member of the golf cart, and two beveled packing blocks respectively mounted on the upright screw rods of the base frame and engaged between the base frame and the bottom side wall of the main rod member of the golf cart to fix the base frame in position. According to another aspect of the present invention, the packing blocks each have a plurality of transverse teeth at the bottom meshed with respective transverse teeth at the top of the base frame.